


What Makes You Happy (Gifset AU)

by wintersoldier17



Series: Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Emotional, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier17/pseuds/wintersoldier17
Summary: Bucky's wounded and ends up in the hospital. Steve realizes that everything he needed, everything that made him happy had been right in front of him all along. And he was never really alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160141
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another gifset AU. :) I'm actually reposting from my tumblr blog and I've posted quite a lot of Stucky gif stories so I'll be putting them here one by one. In time. Hope you guys like this one. :)
> 
> One of the gifs is also a manip I made. 
> 
> Taken from my tumblr -->https://winter-soldier95.tumblr.com/post/644938363947958272/what-makes-you-happy-really-stucky-au

.

.

_"What makes you happy, really?"_


	2. part 2

.

.

.

_"It's him, Sam. He's my everything."_


	3. part 3

.

.

_“All I know--all I_ **_need_ ** _to know, is that I feel alive when I’m with you. And I want to feel that every day. I want to be with you.”_


End file.
